Kiss in the dark
by Narake
Summary: Alfred Jones was just a goofy high schooler that got in trouble often until one day on the way home from detention he meets Kiku who teaches him about his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss in the Dark**

Alfred F. Jones walked up to the class door. The same goofy smile still smacked on his face as he opened the door. "Jones you're late!"

The teacher scowled at Alfred who was now making his way to his seat. "I'm Sorry teach' but you know I missed the first bus and all…"

Alfred was cut off by the teacher smacking his head with his notebook and going back to his own desk.

"You have detention after school Alfred, and don't even think about skipping!" Alfred sighed and nodded while taking down notes.

…

"It's 5:00 so byes teach!" Alfred said as he stood at the door. "Next time make it on time!" The teacher said but Alfred was already out the door and running down the hall.

…

"Ah man the buses are gone." Alfred sighed and started his way down the road to his house. "Geez and now Mat is going to lecture me for being out late."

Alfred had been walking a while when saw a small boy with short black hair wearing a red silk kimono standing on a roof top. "Hey! What are you doing?" Alfred yelled.

When the boy heard him he took a step off the roof and landed safely on both feet. Almost as if he floated down. Alfred gasped and ran over to him.

(Alfred being as oblivious as he is was not scared of the boy at all.) "Hey are you okay?" The boy looked up to him with his dark brown eyes.

Alfred to admit the boy was beautiful. Even more now since he's so close and he looked like an angel.

The boy smiled up at him. It wasn't a sweet smile though but a sorrowful smile.

"Are you Alfred Jones?" _'How does he know my name?'_ Alfred thought but nodded anyways. "Who are you?"

The small boy took a couple steps back, keeping the same smile he had earlier. "You don't remember me? Not your own _master_?" He said stretching out the last word and the smile had disappeared.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a master…" Alfred said getting confused at the conversation. "Then I guess you have not remembered me yet…. Then I will let you remember but…."

He paused getting close to Alfred until their lips were but inches away from each other.

"My name is…." Alfred couldn't hear the last part but he didn't get to ask again because in a second the boy was gone leaving Alfred dumbfounded.

…

The next day Alfred couldn't stop thinking about the boy. He stayed a bit after school then took the same route. Today he didn't care if his brother chewed him out he wanted to see the boy.

He caught a glimpse of something in the distance. He ran towards I t stopping to see if he could see it again.

Suddenly, a tall man with brown hair and strikingly green eyes dressed in cream pants with the legs pulled up slightly and a white T-shirt with a cream jacket draped on his shoulders. His hat was small and he had huge boots on he was holding what looked like a giant silver cross.

From behind him the boy stepped out and smiled. "Were you looking for me?" He nodded stepping towards him but the huge man stepped in front clearly protective.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's okay Hera-chan you remember Alfred don't you?" said the boy. The tall man (Hera-chan) looked deep in thought. He slowly nodded then stepped back, his face features that of bored. Alfred watched as the dark haired boy walked up to him and smiled. "You were looking for me?" Alfred nodded not sure what just happened. "I uh wanted to see you again. To um see if I could remember you." The boy chuckled with glee. "Would you like to come to my house?" Alfred wasn't sure what to say and could only think of his brother hitting him on the head as soon as he got home, lecturing about how late it was. He looked at the boy who looked beyond that of beauty. Forgetting all about how his head would ache after he got hit he nodded and off they went.

…

"By the way Alfred-san this is Hercules my werecat." The boy said as they entered the mansion probably 8 floors tall. Alfred stopped in his tracks eyes and mouth wide. "W-what?" he asked. The boy turned clearly amused by Alfred's behavior. "Hera-chan is my werecat." Alfred turned to the tall man, shocked beyond belief. "That can't be true!" He said. Just as he did the man turned into a large tiger like cat but with no stripes and brown fur, and nuzzled the boy's leg. Alfred almost fainted but kept his composure. "H-how?" The boy smiled walking over to Alfred and caressing his face. "Don't you remember?" Alfred shook his head. This wasn't what he expected at all. He just wanted to go home to a bed and hope this was all a dream. It wasn't though it was actually happening and right before his very eyes. The smile the boy had was long gone. Only a lone tear cherished his face. "You make me feel so lonely Alfred." He rested his head on Alfred's chest making Alfred feel somewhat bad for telling him no. " その大丈夫、残り." Said the boy. His words swarmed in Alfred's head. 'Where had he heard that before?' 'その大丈夫、残り. It's okay, rest.' Alfred shot up and looked down at the boy. "Kiku?" He whispered silently.

**Sorry for shortness I did this on my Ipod and totally thought it was longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**IN THIS CHAPTER YOULL GET TO MEET THE OTHER ASIAN SIBLINGS YOU PROBABLY KNOW THEM ALREADY AND SOME WONT BE MENTIONED.I apologize in advance if I get the names wrong. Characters Don't belong to me and neither does hetalia! Though I wished they did (:**_

'Master! Master!' Young Alfred ran up to an even younger Kiku and smiled brightly. Even though he was Kiku's servant He had always treated him as a friend. Each of the siblings of a royal blood of the special beings is to have at least one servant to protect them. Alfred was chosen for Kiku. 'Please Alfred just call me Kiku.' The dark haired child requested. Alfred pouted a little but finally agreed. 'Kiku…' He said softly as Kiku lit up with joy. They heard faint rustling in the bushes close to them. The sound startled Kiku which put Alfred on alert. He walked over to the frenzy of bushes and started searching for the cause. Then he heard a squeak of a certain Japanese boy come from behind him. He turned around suddenly, his heart skipping a beat or two. Kiku was standing in an awkward stance his half Korean brother, Im Yong Soo, was groping him. Kiku's face was a deep scarlet color and his eyes in fury. This had always happened; Yong Soo wasn't much for personal space. He was one of Kiku's least favorite siblings but Kiku still cherished him as a brother. 'I claim these breasts! As Kiku's husband!' Alfred walked over and ripped Yong Soo off Kiku, throwing him face first to the ground. Yong Soo groaned as he got up and glared at Alfred. Just then they heard a slight yell in the distance. Yun-Hee Soo, Im Yong Soo's younger twin sister ran up to him and immediately smacked him in the back of the head. While she loved Yong Soo she was in charge of him as well. 'Yong Soo! You and ridiculous behavior! It makes me embarrassed to call you my Hyung!' Yong Soo winced as he held his head. 'But Yun-Hee Kiku's breast are irresistible. His, Kaoru's, and Yao's!' Yun-Hee glared at her twin and turned to Kiku. 'Sorry for Yong Soo Kiku-Nii.' Yong-Soo and Yun-Hee were both younger than Kiku them being six and Kiku being nine. 'It's fine I just prefer if Yong Soo could find some other habit.' Yong Soo just grinned as Yun-Hee dragged him away.

.

Alfred and Kiku ventured back to the mansion. As they opened the door Kiku was glomped by his younger sister Meimei. 'Kiku welcome home I helped Viet make dinner with the maids!' Kiku smiled at the younger sibling, patting her on the head. 'Good job!' He stated greeting Viet as he walked further in the house. Viet was his older sibling and she usually helped around the mansion with the maids even when she was asked not to. 'Kiku!' Yong Soo grabbed onto Kiku's waist and held tight. Oblivious to the young Meimei standing before them. Going in her fighting stance she kicked Yong Soo to Timbuktu and further. (O.O *claps*) 'Go easy on him Meimei, though nice job.' Kaoru said as he walked out. Kaoru and Meimei were both Yao's top apprentices in the dojo. Kaoru was also one of Kiku's many younger siblings from Hong Kong, his bushy eyebrows usually in a scowl or no expression. 'Thanks and I will.' Meimei replied to Kaoru as she and Viet went back into the kitchen. Kaoru walked over to Kiku flashing Yong Soo a scowl. 'Welcome home.' He said as Kiku thanked him and walked upstairs bumping into another of his many siblings. Thai, who stood very tall for his age smiling a bright smile at Kiku, he was another one of Kiku's few older siblings. 'Kiku you're back…' He turned to Alfred. 'You too…' He said smile not fading. 'Yep we were just about to go upstairs.' He said smiling back at the tall boy. 'Oh…okay." He said moving out from their way. They rushed upstairs to Kiku's room, Kiku spending time reading as Alfred spent time talking with Kiku.' Soon dinner was brought for them and they ate, savoring the bites and flavors entering their mouths.(ik that sounded wrong) After dinner Kiku and Alfred went to soak in the family's hot spring and then to bed. As they laid down Alfred thought of today's events and smiled inwardly.

…

The next day was training day for Meimei and Kaoru. So they weren't around for most of the day. Kiku and Alfred spent their time laying on the grass and staring up at the clouds. Pointing out what they looked like and laughing when it was something funny. A small kitty came up and snuggled against Kiku's face. It was Hercules, Kiku's werecat. Kiku usually liked to call him Hera-chan as a nickname. He transformed and lay beside them sharing their laughter. It grew dark and the three made their way home sharing the day's events with the others. Kiku went off and told Alfred not to follow using the stern look he gave people when he meant it. Alfred hesitated not knowing if it was okay, but nodded. Kiku went off to where ever leaving Alfred with Hercules and all his younger and older siblings….but one.

…

Kiku spotted Yao sitting on the porch watching the moon. He walked over and placed his hand one his older brother's shoulder startling the man for a second. 'Kiku! I didn't notice you aru!' He said his nerves trying to calm down as his younger brother sat beside him. 'Yao-nii Your sensory skills are fading.' He replied admiring the full moon. Yao scoffed looking at his little brother. Kiku's eyes reflected the full moon perfectly and his pitch black hair had a white glint to it. His pale skin seemed as pale as always even though he was out in the sun all the time and its silky feature never left either. 'You're one to talk.' He said closing his eyes taking the moment in. He had always treasured his time with Kiku. Since it was so limited he wanted to cherish every moment. Kiku smiled getting up and walking to the door. 'I guess you're right.' He said as he left leaving Yao sighing and returning to his moon watching.

…

That night Kiku returned to the room after Alfred had went to bed he slipped under his covers and fell asleep as well. Little did he know Alfred had stayed up waiting for his return.

…

A couple days ater and nothing had changed. Same routine each day and same Yao visits. All the sudden there was a huge attack on the mansion. The royals were to evacuate as the servants stayed and protected the exit. Kiku fought but Alfred accepted the offer to protect the exit along with the other servants. Ivan was Yao's servant, He had a peculiar attitude and he always had a creepy smile on his face. Erik was Kaoru's servant, he was a lot like Kaoru but without the bushy eyebrows. Bella was Mei mei's servant, She always had a cheerful face and gave the other servants hope. Viet's servant was Lily she was very shy and always hid behind Viet. Thai's servant was Mathias, He acted very bold and always seemed strong but was usually hit or struck by Erik's brother Lukas when he made an outburst. Lukas was Yong Soo's servant and always hung around Erik trying to make him call him ''onii-chan''. Finally, Yun-Hee's servant was Chelles she was very independent and always seemed to like fish. Alfred tried to fight them all off remembering the time he and Kiku first met.

…

Kiku walked into the room where the meeting was held. He was only four at the time but already very mature. Alfred glared at him dressed in a gray suit and sitting in a dark blue chair. Kiku sat and smiled at Alfred holding out his hand to shake, Alfred just smacked it away. 'I don't know why I'm here or even why you want me but I just want to go home!' Alfred cried. Kiku kept his smile pulling Alfred close into an embrace. Alfred fought back but Kiku kept his grip. Alfred cried into Kiku's fine little white suit as Kiku held him close. '" その大丈夫、残り."' Kiku said His Embrace growing warm. 'It means It's okay rest.' Alfred lay limp in Kiku's arms as he fell asleep.

…

Alfred tried to hold his own against the enemy wiping the tears from his eyes. But they took one big swoop at Alfred and he was thrown to the ground hitting his head on a rock.

.0.

Alfred woke up in a white room the sound of beeping in his ears. Next to him was a boy with dark blond hair and violet eyes. He turned to him now realizing he was awake. 'Good morning sleepy head! I'm Matthew Your new brother!'

_Whew that was loooooong It took me al long time to wright this so I hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Real Sorry about the wait but I've been hanging with Francis, Iggy, and Feliciano for some ideas and got some so muahahaha! Hetalia doesn't belong to me or mein fruends so don't ask me for a country. We just cosplay!_

**Ch.4 **

Alfred awoke in a white room his body drenched in sweat, probably due to the active dream he just had. He looked around only to find out he didn't know where he was at all.

He started to get up but suddenly stopped when he heard someone come in the room. Kiku walked over to the bed and smiled lightly at Alfred who stared up at him.

"You're finally awake?" Kiku asked as he took a handkerchief from the nightstand and wiped Alfred brow. Alfred looked at Kiku in sorrow, _how could he be so nice to him after he forgot all about him?_

Alfred brought his hand up to Kiku's face sighing in sadness. "Kiku, why? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come see me sooner?"

Kiku's smile strayed from his face as he took Alfred's hands in his own. "What would have been the point if you couldn't remember? I thought I'd let you have some of the normal life for once."

Kiku stood up only to be stopped by Alfred's hand. "I'll never leave you again…" he brought Kiku over to him in a tight embrace. Kiku broke free and stepped back, "I fixed you some clean clothes.

They are ready with a bath when you're ready. The bathroom's down the hall to the right."

Alfred nodded slowly before he heard the door close. He stood up and made his way to the door then to the bathroom.

The bathroom smelled of various shampoo's and soaps though it looked as if it had never been used. He found the clothes Kiku had set out for him which was a blue button up shirt and tan dress pants.

Something Alfred would probably never wear unless he didn't have a choice. He turned on the water and eased into the bath (After removing his clothes of course ;) ) He laid his head back soaking in the water thinking about what to do after this.

He couldn't leave Kiku again he was his master and friend. (Though Alfred wished he was more.) However, he couldn't just leave Matty alone and disappear.

Matthew had helped him through so much ever since he got separated from Kiku. After Matthew's parent's died Alfred was all he had. He had treated him as a brother and since his parents had left a huge inheritance they could live on their own without having to work.

After his bath Alfred put the clothes on and went downstairs. He ventured into the dining room where he found Kiku eating lunch.

Kiku smiled up at him a large lion (Heracles) down at his feet and snuggling against his leg.

Alfred tried to ignore his jealousy that Heracles and Kiku had gotten so close while he was gone and simply sat down in front of the plate he assumed was his.

Thinking that he hadn't eaten in a whole 16 hours he gobbled down his food not bothering to be proper.

Kiku simply chuckled at Alfred's appetite and continued eating his own food, trying very hard not to get it on his navy blue kimono.

After eating Alfred looked to Kiku, "I was wondering if…" Alfred was interrupted by Kiku's finger that covered his mouth.

"Matthew can stay her as long as he wants as long as he is willing to do a little housework." He brought his finger down from Alfred's mouth as Alfred lit up with joy.

"R-really? I mean of course he wouldn't mind he does all the housework at our house and refuses to get a maid!" Alfred chuckled at his brother's stubbornness not noticing the glint of sadness the granted Kiku's brown depths of eyes.

Alfred practically jumped over the table and glomped Kiku forgetting about Heracles accidently stepping on his tail he heard a loud "_**RAWR!**_"

Heracles turned back into human tears in his eyes rubbing his bottom. He glared at Alfred clearly not pleased with the current situation.

Alfred laughed nervously and hid behind Kiku who tried to keep in his laughter.

_Sorry! I have to cut it short again but I have a lot of stuff to wright about in the next chapter with Matthew coming to live with them and a new character going to be introduced! Not saying who though!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update I've had a lot of school work lately and one time I tried to start writing but had to leave and it was just hectic… But I'm back and better than eva! Not really I'm probably about the same… you all must hate meeeee!**

Kiss in the dark ch.5

Alfred was all to excited about coming to live with Kiku. He hadn't seen him for so long and really missed him…Well now that he remembered who he was.

Matthew had a little trouble believing Alfred's story at first but after he met Hercules he had no problem believing him.

Of course Matthew wasn't enthusiastic about moving in with people he didn't know… Not to mention when one could turn into a huge lion thing.

Matthew held his head in his hands, still wondering how his brother had gotten him into this mess. He had just set his things down in his new room telling his brother he needed a nap.

Which wasn't a lie, a nap was exactly the thing he could use right now. Apparently he had to start his new job tomorrow, as the maid for this Kiku fellow.

He laid his head down and covered himself in the nice silk covers that smelled of lavender. It didn't take long for him to fall fast asleep.

…

Matthew had gone to sleep leaving Alfred all alone with Kiku and Hercules. Kiku was looking rather tired as well his eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly agape.

Alfred thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. It soon ended though, when Hercules scooped Kiku up and started walking upstairs.

Kiku had argued at first but decided against it and just laid his head against Hercules's chest. Alfred got up and followed closely behind them glaring at Hercules's back.

When Hercules laid Kiku down in bed he turned to Alfred and met his glare with his own. It only broke when they Heard Kiku mumble.

Alfred was the first to walk over not leaving Hercules's glare until he got to Kiku. "What's up Kiku?" He asked.

Kiku lifted his hand tiredly and brought it up to Alfred's face. He then pulled Alfred down so that they were but inches away from each other then met his lips with his own.

Alfred could hear Hercules growling from the side of him and almost smirked into the kiss. After the kiss ended Alfred gently pulled away and watched as a deep blush spread across Kiku's face.

"I had to replenish your strength…." He said quietly and closed his eyes letting out a deep breath.

Alfred looked confused but then remembered what all the other servants would say.

'Without kisses from our Masters we'll run out of strength and we can't fight.' Even so Alfred turned to Hercules and gave him his best smile.

Together they left the room leaving a passed out Kiku and an unknown guest…

…

Alfred awoke to a loud crash. Instincts taking over he raced down stairs to meet Hercules surrounded by broken glass.

"What the Hell Happened!" Alfred asked concern cornering his voice. He nearly went into rage at what Hercules said next.

"Kiku's been taken…" Alfred eyes went wide he used his voice even though it dared to shake. "By….W-who?" He stammered and cursed himself for being so weak. "Arthur Kirkland of the vampire clan…."

Alfred punched the wall making a loud crumpling noise that woke Matthew up. "Dammit!"

**I hope you guys are still reading! I am sorry for the wait!**


	6. Chapter 6 New character intro

_**Hello so here's another chapter of kiss in the dark are you excited? I'm really happy with this story anyways don't want to keep you to long… **_

Kiss in the dark ch.6

Alfred nearly threw a fit at hearing Hercules' news; of course Hercules calmed him down along with Matthew who had been awoken by the commotion.

"I'll kill him!" Alfred yelled as he sat down on the couch. "You don't even know where he is…" Hercules stated calmly as Alfred glared at him.

"Why the hell are you so damn calm? I mean Kiku was kidnapped by some fucking vampire and you're just standing here!" It was Hercules' turn to glare.

"I'm just trying to stay level headed. One of us has to." He turned and made his way towards the door. "C'mon I know where the vampire kingdom is. We make it there by tonight if we leave now."

Alfred turned to Matthew who was still trying to process all this. He put his hand on Matthew's shoulder which made his brother jump a little.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Matthew tried to show his best smile. "Yep!" He said, voice shaken a little. "I usually am."

Alfred turned back to Hercules and nodded giving Matthew a hug goodbye. He followed Hercules to the front yard. Suddenly Hercules transformed and turned to Alfred. "Get on." He said which startled Alfred a little.

"W-what?" He stuttered out looking down at the lion/tiger like face of Hercules. "We can't get there on time with your silly human legs just get on."

He turned giving Alfred some room. "Besides I have the speed of a cheetah." Alfred finally managed to convince himself to get on Hercules' back. "AGH! Geez what do you eat?"

Hercules said a slight smirk hidden behind his lion like features. "Hey! This is no time for insults! Besides I'm not that heavy…" Alfred mumbled the last part. Hercules simply chuckled and started running.

…

Kiku awoke to an unfamiliar room filled with the color red and the scent of blood. He almost didn't notice his clothes had changed.

He now wore and short red dress that some would think looked like a maid's dress. His neck consisted of a red choker with a dangling heart.

He sighed. "Such ridiculous attire for a man…" He stood up leaving the warmth of the satin scarlet bed spread. He traveled over to the door but to his dismay but to no surprise the door was locked.

"Looking for a way out love?" Kiku quickly turned to see a dark figure at the other side of the room. 'How did I not sense him?'

Kiku thought as the dark figure made his way out of the shadows. As his face made its way into view Kiku gasped. "No wonder I didn't sense you…. Arthur Kirkland…" Arthur chuckled moving closer to Kiku who in turned backed away.

"Oh love how I have waited for this day… They say vampires don't fall in love but I feel as though I have with you…" Kiku scowled and sat back on the bed. "Yeah right you just want me for my blood."

Arthur chuckled while sitting next to Kiku, which didn't make Kiku any happier. "On the contrary love I do quite love you."

Kiku rolled his eyes and scooted away from the progressing Arthur. "Your blood is just a pleasant coincidence."

Arthur pushed Kiku on the bed and slid a thick liquid into his mouth. Kiku suddenly started feeling rather dizzy. "Now love…." Arthur leaned down and bared his teeth to the crook of Kiku's neck. "Let me have your delicious blood…."

Kiku smacked Arthur's cheek then quickly ran to the other side of the room, trying to open the door desperately but in vain. His body failed him as Arthur came and scooped him up in his arms.

"Heh Nice try love but… I always win in the end…." He set Kiku down on the bed and towered over him. Suddenly Arthur felt an incredible pain in his stomach. As he looked down he found Kiku's choker spikes buried in his flesh. He then searched Arthur's pockets for the key and ran. He ran as fast as his body would let him.

…

Meanwhile Arthur ripped the choker from his stomach and went after him. Kiku ran as much as he could his body weakening with each step. Then he suddenly bumped into someone. Kiku looked up at the person's face and slowly fell asleep on the cold concrete.

….

"Kiku!" …. "Kiku wake up now!"

Kiku awoke jumping up a little as he saw a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. "Y-yao-nii?" He whispered. Then his brother's form faded into Alfred's own figure. "N-no It's me Kiku…" Alfred looked a little hurt at Kiku's last comment but kept face.

"Alfred?..." Alfred gasped as he felt a swift smack to the face. He was about to question it but suddenly stopped as he saw fresh tears slipping from Kiku's face. "YOU'RE LATE!" Kiku screamed as he grabbed onto Alfred and embraced him. Alfred slowly wrapped his arms around Kiku and held him close.

Hercules cleared his throat as he walked in on the two. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…. Actually I do but we are still on the outskirts of Arthur's castle." Kiku broke free of Alfred's arms and took a look around. They seemed to be in a cabin in the woods near the castle.

Kiku hurriedly stood up and made his way outside, despite Alfred trying to stop him. Outside an army of vampires wait, the lot of them led by the infamous Arthur Kirkland. Kiku scowled as angrily as his face would let him as Arthur chuckled and made his way towards Kiku. Alfred quietly stepped in between the two of them. Arthur who was surprised by this action stepped back slightly. "I see you have your little guard dog with you." He smirked and threw Alfred out of his way. Alfred looked back at the scene.

…

Arthur reached out towards Kiku to caress his cheek. Not to mention before this who knows what he did to Kiku! 'His' Kiku! 'His' Master! Alfred suddenly felt a huge amount of rage fill his entire being as he lunged forward.

Until next time…


End file.
